Banishment Isn't All Bad Is It
by Lord Asura
Summary: Naruto is banished from the village at age 13 for failing the Sasuke retrieval mission and causing mortal harm to him.I am new and if i read hate mail one more time i'm taking off poned till further notice.
1. Prologue

It has been five days since Naruto was banished from the vill age due to the amount of damage observed upon the villages 'precious' Sasuke.  
Naruto would had been execued had it it not been for Tsunade interfering reducing the the punishment to banishment.  
As soon newsof his banishment was made public Suna, Kiri, and Kumo. Konoha suffered heavy losses from alliances ende, trades closed, and political power nearly diminished. For them, there was only one way to stay in power.  
The had to get Naruto back so that it may seem he had forgiven them so the other villages would forgive them also.


	2. Creepy man or Perverted Gramps

First thing off I suck at spelling so you may see some errors please tell me right away if it makes the story unenoyable keep in mind i will be uploading about five a day so I will not have all the time to check between chapters what you guys think will make it chapter will be about about 2,000 digits and i hope to keep this story onto the story then.

I don't own Naruto, the idea for banishment, of characters. I only own the plot.

Narration: Blue skies

Demon talk/Anger: **Bla Bla Bla Bla**

Thought: 'Big forehead Sakura'

Normal Speech: "hello"

Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

69696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Sunagakure**

A short ninja could be seen on at the kazekage 's door asking for Gaara. Soon after He received news of this he rushed to the gates to see his friend. Naruto was relieved when his one of his last remaining friends opened the gates to the complex for him.

"Gaara, can i stay here for a while."the blonde asked. The redhead Gaara replied calmly saying "Sure Naruto, it must have hit you pretty hard when Konoha banished you over such a trivial matter even when they knew the dangers of the mission."

'Of course it was the bastard civilian court were being unfair because of what I have inside me.'Instead he said,"Even I know it was unfair, and when I even understood I know it's wrong and i'm sad about- "

" -The fact that without you the village has no jinchuriki and without you other villages would potentially end alliances and they would go hostile. Do not worry Naruto even if villages like us break alliances we wouldn't go to war. It's not what we want, it's not what they want, and most of all it's not what you want. As long as Konoha stay neutral, so will we"

"Thanks Gaara for reminding that even if i'm gone the village will not be still makes me sad that one of the reason I was banished was so that that they could sleep soundly knowing the 'Demon Boy' is gone."

'Naruto seems to be doing really bad.' And when he said that he wasn't lying. Naruto was missing his sandles, was missing his jacket, had cuts on his shirt, holes in his pants and a gash through is headband and leg.'When they run you out out of a village the really keep you running.'

"I was chased five miles out of the village untill the chunins and civilians returned home.""Naruto can you tell me what happened from begging to end."

After half and hour of talking Gaara was outraged,"He used in assassination jutsu on you and your being punished.I should go over there and show them what a demon truly is."

"Don't Gaara. I may not be the smartest but I know that if you go to the village and attack shinobi a war could start and I don't want to have to pull out the big guns."

"Big guns, ha hahahahaha." Gaara was gripping his leg and chest while laughing at the sentence thinking what the blonde said hilarious."Hey I am strong, too."This caused the redhead to break out in laughter harder than before." Tell me this, who beat you at the chunin exam while you where in shukaku form."That shut him up and he started rubbing his head.

"Admit it""Never"Admit it""Never"Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere).Gaara ran out the door screaming and the guards wondered why. Then the looked behind him and saw a blonde holding a ball of pure chakra so strong it could possibly destroy a mountain.

Then Naruto appeared in front of Gaara saying admit Gaara said,"You beat me."with fear in his the pulsing chakra dissipated and Naruto said,"Don't forget it with a smile on his face.

Then Naruto said since he won he gets have Gaara 's and Gaara gets the guest room. Gaara didn't not disagree purely from fear of another chakra flux like earlier.

Temari then walked in. "Gaara can you-"Hi Temari" Naruto said surprising the blonde walking in. "-Hi Naruto, where is Gaara and more importantly how did you get in.""He let me in," Naruto said pointing past her to Gaara who was standing in the doorway.

"Naruto said he didn't want the room, I quote 'It's a little too spacey for me i'm not really used to luxory,' just like that."

"But it's, its so big."she said with a look of confusion. "Thats what she said" Naruto replied aloud getting snickers from Gaara. Temari blushed and said, "I didn't mean that.""But you gotta admit. "Gaara said."You kinda set yourself up for it." She then turned to Naruto and murmmerd, "screw you..""Not today" Naruto replied with a smile. Temari walked out with puffed and blushed cheeks and shoved Kankuro away when he asked what happened. "How did it go from talking about bedrooms to this?"Gaara said with a grin. "They didn't call me Konoha 's most unpredictable ninja for nothings.

69696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Konohagakure**

"In just a week because that damn boy is gone Konoha has nearly lost ranks as hidden village, has lost every alliance made, and villages have begun to lesson the job requests sent to Konoha." Mebuki decided to speak up then with the other civilian counselors. "What we did was wrong, we sent him away at such large cost , Konohagakure is loosing money and resources fast for what, **Our Selfish and Needless Fears Thats What**!

"Are you implying-" **I AM NOT IMPLYING, I AM SAYING IT IS EACH AND EVERYONE OF OUR FAULTS THAT THIS HAS HAPPEN. THE MAJORITY OF US DECIDED HIM TO GO, HIASHI WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO STOOD UP FOR THE BOY WHILE THE REST OF US DECIDED ON HIS BANISHMENT! i ALSO KNOW FOR A FACT THAT IF THE BOY WASN'T BANISHED DANZO WOULD ORDER HIS ROOT AFTER THE BOY.**

"What are you implying Mebuki?"'**WHAT I AM IMPLYING IS THAT YOU TOLD THE BOY BEFORE THE MEETING STARTED THAT IF THE BOY DIDN'T LEAVE WHETHER OR NOT THE OUTCOME, YOU WOULD HUNT HIM DOWN AND DEPENDING ON THE SITUATION YOU WOULD PLANT THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE INTO ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE THEN KILL HIM OR MAKE HIM ONE OF YOUR MINDLESS LAPDOGS.**

"Now why would you think that." He replied with a sneer. "Because I told her then the man pulled off his mask and it was revealed to be Kizashi Haruno. "That was low and you shall get your just reward since You're now arrested.""On what grounds" The man smiled, "Attempted Murder and a coup d'etat planned a week ago. Anbu get him." Soon after Danzo was caught Mebuki spoke again."Your execution will be tomorrow at 6 pm in front of the Anbu Root complex." Danzo 's eyes widened at the news because of how far back the job was given then it hit him.'Of Course'. "How long have you been posing as the Captain?"Danzo asked." 3 month and 12 days to be exact. Take him to the IT Department lets see what we can get out of him. Especially since the old bastard has his own ninja who hear information and report it all back to him.

69696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Sunagakure**

Naruto and Temari where at the training grounds and Naruto was repeatedly making apologizes so that she would stop."Sorry For Making That Inappropriate joke at the time. I thought it could be used as an ice breaker since you randomly saw someone in your brothers room." He then quietly added "Even if you did set yourself up up for it" Temari 's vein pulsed and a tick mark appeared on her head. "**I WHAT?!"**The boy quickly paled and said, "Nothing!" Temari then ran at him swinging her fan ferociously causing Naruto to cry anime tears."CURSE YOU GAARA."

Gaara instantly got a grin and though, 'Redhead -1 , Blond -0.' Even if in Reality it was Blond -34 , Redhead -1.

Temari and Naruto then felt a ludicrous amount of chakra moving towards them.

They analyzed the man seeing that he had green hair was about 6'0 had a wide but strong build and multiple. Both groaned has they saw what he was holding.

69696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Thank you for reading this installment of Banishment Isn't All Bad Is It

Favorite, like, review, and enjoy!

Next time on Banishment Isn't All Bad Is It: Creepy man or Perverted Gramps?


End file.
